Traditional spreadsheet applications such as Microsoft® Excel® are frequently used to collect many different kinds of data as they are convenient tools for ad hoc data-entry. However, such traditional spreadsheet tools are not conducive for use in collaborative environments. For example, with traditional spreadsheet tools it is difficult for multiple users to collaborate on a single spreadsheet because if one user has the spreadsheet open, other users will be unable to open it. Another problem with traditional spreadsheets occurs in scenarios where multiple people are collaborating on multiple spreadsheets and the data schema used varies across groups and across spreadsheets. This may create an issue if the spreadsheets are being merged because a user must manually munge the spreadsheets together so they are in a uniform schema. An additional problem with traditional spreadsheets is that if data is being gathered using a spreadsheet and it is gathered to perform an analysis, the analysis is likely to be out of date because the data is just a snapshot from when it is collected. Once the spreadsheet is updated in the field, a delay is introduced in the analysis because the user tasked with performing the analysis must wait until the updated data is collected to make the analysis “live.” Meanwhile, the data may again be updated in the field thereby rendering the analysis to be outdated.